vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus and Sophie
The relationship between Original Hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson and the witch Sophie Deveraux. Klaus and Sophie initially met under tense circumstances. They shared a tense relationship since they both manipulated the other when they were under an alliance. This relationship did not last being Sophie was killed by her niece, Monique Deveraux. They are known as "Klophie" by fans. The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four In The Originals, Sophie and Jane-Anne make plans to lure Klaus back to New Orleans. Klaus finds Sophie after witnessing her sister Jane-Anne's death and tells her to tell him what Jane-Anne wanted with him. Sophie points out that Marcel had vampires follow Klaus there, and tells him that if she tells him anything, she'll be the next to die. She leaves. Later, Elijah takes Klaus to meet Sophie again. Sophie explains her plan to have Klaus overthrow Marcel but, when he refuses, she reveals that she has Hayley as a hostage. Klaus finds it hilarious until Sophie reveals that Hayley is carrying his child. Klaus still refuses to help her. Eventually, however, Klaus agrees to go along with Sophie's plan and get inside Marcel's inner circle. The Originals Series Season One In Always and Forever, Sophie and Jane-Anne make plans to lure Klaus back to New Orleans. Klaus finds Sophie after witnessing Jane-Anne's death and tells her to tell him what Jane-Anne wanted with him. Sophie points out that Marcel had vampires follow Klaus there, and tells him that if she says anything to him, she'll be the next to die. She then leaves. Later, Elijah takes Klaus to meet Sophie again. Sophie explains her plan to have Klaus overthrow Marcel but, when he refuses, she reveals that she has Hayley as a hostage. Klaus finds it hilarious until Sophie reveals that Hayley is carrying his child. Klaus still refuses to help her. Eventually, however, Klaus agrees to go along with Sophie's plan and get inside Marcel's inner circle. In House of the Rising Son, despite not interacting, it's seen that Klaus is still doing his part of their deal as is Sophie, while throughout the entire summer wondering about Elijah's whereabouts. In Tangled Up In Blue, Klaus gets information from Rebekah about a secret love affair between a witch named Katie and Marcel's vampire friend Thierry. He then comes up with a plan to use Katie so Sophie can perform a spell that would lead them to a daggered Elijah. He and Rebekah ask for Sophie to do the spell but she refuses, in fear of Marcel's wrath. Rebekah then explains to her that they could use Katie to perform much bigger magic at the same time of Sophie's locator spell, causing a smoke screen, which would hide Sophie's spell from Davina. Sophie tells them that Katie doesn't deserve to die, but then Klaus uses her sister's death to manipulate Sophie into helping them. She reluctantly agrees and later manipulates Katie into using the ancestral power to save Thierry from Marcel. Katie falls for the manipulation and after Sophie and her contact their ancestors for power, Katie goes after Marcel while Sophie starts her spell. Unfortunately for Rebekah and Sophie, Klaus kills Katie in order to gain Marcel's trust, therefore, Sophie is unable to complete the spell as Davina would sense it. Later, Rebekah accuses Klaus of how he abused Sophie and her trust, to which he responds by saying the witches are only working for themselves. In Sinners and Saints, due to the events of the last episode in which a faction of witches tried to kill Hayley, Klaus angrily awaits Sophie at the bar. He swiftly grabs her and flashes her all the way to their mansion, accusing her of causing the attack on Hayley. Sophie explains to them how she had nothing to do with it and then proceeds to reveal some things from her past, as well as of the mythological ritual, The Harvest. But, due to Marcel's call, Klaus needed to leave. Before doing so, he orders Sophie, Hayley, and Rebekah to not go anywhere yet, despite his wishes, all three of them go to the bayou where they're caught by a vampire of Marcel's. Rebekah goes after him, while Marcel reveals some stuff about his and Sophie's relationship to Klaus. In the end of the episode, Klaus is set on breaking his deal with Sophie due to hearing the real story from Elijah. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, when Elijah tells his siblings that he wants to unlink Sophie from Hayley and that the deal with Sophie is done with, Klaus appears happy. When Agnes and the other witches kidnap Sophie, due to the prophecy of the baby bringing death to all witches, Sophie is shown to not want Klaus' baby harmed. Klaus and Elijah then go in search for Sophie. After finding and freeing Sophie, Sophie tells them that Agnes stabbed her with a needle. Just as she begins to explain where the needle originated, Klaus interrupts her as he rolls his eyes, telling her to jump ahead a few decades and to explain what the needle actually does. Sophie tells him that the Needle of Sorrows is set for one purpose, to kill a child by raising the blood temperature. Sophie admits that Agnes did the same type of thing to a young priest as well, unknowingly informing Klaus that Agnes was responsible for Sean O'Connell's death. Klaus asks Sophie where he can find Agnes and Sophie answers that she could be hiding anywhere and that it would be hard to find her. In Après Moi, Le Déluge, He agrees with that The Harvest needs to be done as he doesn't want to see an destroyed New Orleans again. In Dance Back from the Grave, Klaus finds a drunk Sophie and takes her to The Abattoir to get her expert opinion on Sacrificial Magic. In Crescent City, Klaus kidnaps Sophie's niece Monique and threatens to murder her with Papa Tunde's Blade. Marcel, due to his views on child abuse, tries to stop Klaus. While Klaus beats him, Sophie grabs the blade and shoves it through Klaus' heart. While he collapses in agony, Sophie takes Monique and runs. Later, Sophie wants to leave town with Monique out of fear of what Klaus might do to her, knowing the knife will not hurt Klaus for very long. Trivia *Sophie was the first to be aware that Hayley was carrying Klaus' child, due to her special gift of knowing when a woman is pregnant. *Sophie was the one to tell Klaus about the vision of his child bringing death to all witches. *Sophie is the one that revealed to Klaus of Agnes hexing Sean O'Connell, leading to him going insane and killing himself. *Sophie was the first one to use Papa Tunde's Blade on Klaus. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship